


she keeps me warm

by snowysatoru



Series: fe femslash week 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but it's okay olivia's there to comfort her, fefemslash week day 1: fate, robin's having a Tough Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: When Robin lets her mind run wild with everything that she's encountered over the course of her adventure, she begins to have some doubt in herself and her abilities. Luckily, Olivia's there to keep her grounded.





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash Week Day 1: Fate
> 
> Here I am! Back at it again with some good ol' roblivia content! 
> 
> I really wanted to get this out on time, but I was bust with celebrating my birthday and it left me just a bit tired. but it's here regardless and I'm trying to get back into writing again after writer's block decided to bite me in the butt.
> 
> I don't know how many of these prompts I'll get done this week but I'll try to get out as many as I can!

The sky was pitch black, painted by speckles among speckles of small but bright stars; the air cold enough to drive anyone with a decent amount of common sense back into a place where there’s warmth. Yet, here Robin was sitting on a hilltop that wasn’t too far away from camp, looking up at the starry sky. With so many things running through her mind — the Fire Emblem, the gemstones, Validar; and as of recently, the rising conflict of the Grimeal —  she needed to be in a place where she can think clearly and free from Chrom’s pestering, especially when he was rather against Robin going out at night all alone. She insisted that she would be just fine by herself, leaving camp before the prince had any chance to speak another complaint.

Huddling into her tactician’s cloak to fight against the evening chills, Robin finds herself occupied with searching for any constellations that she could see in the night sky, counting each individual star along the way. After finding approximately twenty stars, Robin grows tired of stargazing and flops onto the ground, not bothered by the chilly weather. She raises her right arm towards the sky, as if she was attempting to have a better view of her hand — or rather, what was _on_ her hand.

A mark that followed Robin into her sleep, no matter how much she didn’t want it to. A brand that was a cruel reminder of her origins and birthright; its violet glow shining in the dead of night, as if to mock her of the path that someone was forcing her to walk upon; like it was her destiny to do so. The more she let herself think about it, the angrier Robin let herself become, glaring at the mark of Grima like it would just disappear if she looked at it long enough; staring at it as if all her problems would just go away.

“Dammit…” she growls, clenching her fist and slamming it into the ground, wincing a little at the pain of the impact.

“Of all the rotten luck this cursed blood has given me,” Robin goes on, “why can’t you just stop making my life a living hell, you damn dragon?!?!”

She can hear her voice echoing into the darkness, but there was no response. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Robin continues to stare off into the distance, trying to think about everything that she’s encountered on this rollercoaster of an adventure. From being found by Chrom and Lissa in an open field, the last war against Plegia, the campaign against Valm; to the current quest of finding the rest of the Gemstones and stop Validar and the Grimeal from resurrecting the Fell Dragon, there’s so much—and much more to come—that Robin has experienced that she would never have expected had she not become a tactician of an entire army.

And that’s not even beginning to touch on how she and Chrom met Lucina — or at the version of her from the doomed timeline. The one that Chrom swore that he would prevent.

Robin shakes her head, trying to prevent her already racing mind from trailing off even more. Moving to stand up, she brushes off any dirt or blades of grass that may have gotten stuck on her clothes and begins to make her way back towards camp.

 

~~~

 

Robin arrives at the campsite after ten minutes of walking, she makes her way towards her tent for the night, but not before being stopped by Chrom.

“Chrom, I know you’ve been worried about where I’ve been, but I _really_ want to go to bed right now,” Robin speaks, even before Chrom was able to move his mouth to begin talking.

“Well,” Chrom chuckles weakly, averting his eyes from Robin’s glare. “you’ve got a… special guest, waiting for you.”

_A guest?_ Robin asks herself.

 “Do you know who it is?” she questions.

 “Yes, but I’ve been told to keep it a secret, so you’re gonna have to go see for yourself.”

 “... I see.” That’s all Robin has to say before she bids him goodnight, walking over to her tent to see who was waiting for her.

 She opens the flap of the tent to see none other than Olivia sitting on the cot, her thumbs twiddling one another to ease any butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach. Even though she’s dressed in an evening gown instead of her usual dance attire, Robin can still see Olivia shivering from she’s standing.

 “Oh, Robin!” She exclaims, her eyes widening the moment they meet Robin’s.

 “Olivia? What are you doing here?” Robin asks back. “How have you been waiting for me, anyway?”

 “Well… fifteen minutes, I think.” Olivia answers.

 “... Oh.”

 “I-Is there something wrong, Robin?”

 “Aren’t you freezing? It’s pretty chilly tonight, and even if you aren’t wearing your dancing outfit, you seem to be shivering quite a bit.”

 “I’m fine, Robin. I promise. In fact, I’m a little more worried about you, to be fairly honest.”

 “Worried about ‘what’, exactly?”

 “Come over here and we can talk more,” Olivia answers, moving her pointer finger to beckon Robin in her direction; giving off a sweet yet flirtatious smile that Robin couldn’t help but chuckle at, amused at her lover’s antics.

 Once the couple finds themselves comfortable on the sleeping cot, Olivia places her hands on top of Robin’s, almost pulling away due to feeling like she touched two icicles; but she still holds on.

 “So what were you thinking about when you were away?” Olivia speaks up, breaking the silence after what feels like a minute or two.

 “Just… you know. Things.” Robin shrugs.

 “What kind of things?” Olivia asks once more.

 “You sure you wanna hear the whole thing?” Robin quips back. “It’s kinda complicated.”

 “Of course, my love,” Olivia replies. “You can trust your own wife, right?”

 “R-Right.”

 “Then why are you hesitating right now?”

 “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Olivia, it’s just… it’s just that I have a lot going on in my head right now.” Robin responds, her voice quieting down to a murmur, trying her best to keep her gaze focused on Olivia.

 “You know better than to hide a secret from me, Robin. I know when someone’s trying to pull an act when I see it right in front of me, and I really hope that’s not what you’re trying to do right now. You don’t have to tell me _everything_ right now; just enough to where I’m not feeling like I’m being kept in the dark.”

Robin feels the slight squeeze of Olivia tightening the grip on her hands as if to reassure her.

“Do you promise not to tell Chrom if I _do_ tell you?”

“I promise.”

“Or Inigo and Morgan?”

“My lips are sealed.”

Robin lets out a small sigh of relief, followed by another deep breath to prepare herself to let out everything that has been clouding her mind all this time.

“So, you know how we’ve been through the war with the Mad King, and then the campaign against the Conqueror; and how we’ve been searching for the Gemstones for the Fire Emblem?” Robin explains, hoping Olivia isn’t too lost.

“Mhmm.” Olivia nods.

“And now we’re helping out Lucina and the other children stop Grima from destroying this timeline?”

Olivia nods again, giving Robin the indication that she understands.

“Well… I’m not sure how much more help I can be.” Robin states.

“What do you mean, Robin?”

“It’s just that… I feel like a pawn in this whole scheme that Validar has been planning to bring Grima back.”

“How so?”

“... I think it’s better if I show you what I mean.” Robin says, removing her right hand from Olivia’s grasp to show her the mark of Grima that covers the back of it; making sure that Olivia has a good look of it, the latter left speechless.

“This damn brand keeps taunting me as if I’m bound to some fate that involves me being a part of that damn dragon,” Robin continues. “Like I’m being told to repeat the same thing that happened in Lucina’s timeline. And there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” she finishes, the only thing that she can imagine right now is finding her gloves so that she can hide the mark so that no one will have to see it.

However, she doesn’t get that chance as Olivia moves to cover that hand in both of hers, holding it close to her heart.

“Oh, Robin,” Olivia begins. “To think you’ve been hiding this for so long…”

“Olivia…” Robin whispers.

“What makes you so sure that we’re all bounded by something as silly as fate?” Olivia remarks.

“Huh?”

“You said it yourself, Robin,” Olivia explains. “You said that we’re not the pawns of some scripted fate. That we’re something so much more than that; that there are invisible ties connecting us all. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all that.”

“...No, I haven’t.” Robin simply states.

“Then stop doubting yourself, Robin. I know you’re better than this, letting yourself be brought down by something as silly as fate. Things will happen when they happen, regardless if they can be prevented or not. And whatever happens, we’ll be with you along the way. Chrom, the Shepherds, everyone, and me; we’re all here to support you.”

Olivia holds Robin’s branded hand closer, making sure that she can feel her heartbeat.

“You mean the world to me, Robin, and it would pain me and our sons to see you wallow in your self-doubt like this.”

Robin sits there in silence as Olivia pours her emotions out in front of her, not having a proper response on her lips. She didn’t know what to say after all that; what _could_ she say to that? So she does the only that she can do after all of Olivia’s venting.

She uses her free arm to pull her lover into a hug, resting her chin on Olivia’s shoulder; her face being tickled by her soft light-pink hair. No words are spoken, the only sounds being small bits of chit chat going outside and small gusts of wind blowing. Besides that, the two sit in complete science, one woman embracing her lover.

“Robin?” Olivia asks, breaking the silence.

“You’re right, Olivia,” Robin answers. “I was silly that I would let something like ‘fate’ get the better of me. I’m sorry for doubting myself in the first place. I let myself get worried over something absolutely stupid.

“It’s okay, Robin, it’s only human for us to get worried sometimes. Just promise me that if something is bothering you again, you’ll talk to me about it, right? A-As long as you’re comfortable with it, that is!”

“I’ll make sure of that promise, my love,” Robin whispers, her fingers combing through Olivia’s hair in hopes of soothing her.

Olivia smiles at Robin’s words, keeping them close to her heart even when she and Robin finally fall asleep, with the knowledge that regardless of whatever comes their way in the future, they both know that they’ll get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you want to catch me on other social media, you can find me on twitter @snowysatoru!


End file.
